Hear her cry, Hear her roar, She of the dragons
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: That silver shiny egg, so beautiful it was. Who knew the changes it would bring. Oc x murtagh. Violence warning It's a war time people  Other non-mentioned but highly graphic violence  war, beating, mild torture


**Hear her cry, her mighty roar, She of the Dragons**

By yellow bees

AN- I don't own anything except for the plot; I don't remember to always write a disclaimer so this one goes for the whole story.

** CHAPTER ONE – the silver egg **

Life, for me you could say, was not normal. I knew nothing of my mother yet was told by my father, who was a biologist for both plants and animals, which I looked a great deal like her.

I was lithe, agile, and considered attractive to many though I could see nothing of it myself. I had crimson red hair that was often considered the color of spilt blood and eyes that were a deep green, a single ring of bright sapphire around my pupil. My face was heart shaped though angular with high cheek bones and a delicate small nose, my lips a pale seashell pink.

My name was Scyther Willows. I was seventeen and traveled all around the world with my father, never staying in one place for long. This time was no different.

We were in the rain forest, some part of the Amazon that I didn't care enough to look up because I knew it wouldn't be long before I was gone again. No need to miss another place. It was easier when the place had no name to reflect back on.

I currently was roaming the forest, not too far from camp as my father had warned so graciously. My messenger bag was slung over my shoulder; it was with me wherever I went. Ever since that one time I got lost…

Anyways I now always kept myself prepared. I had taken steps to make sure I could protect myself as well. As my father did his work I occupied myself with learning new tricks in order to be strong. I learned at a young age- rely on no-one but yourself because in the end, that's all you have to fall back on. If there is no 'you' to fall back on you will continue to fall until you hit rock bottom.

I will never let myself fall. I will rely on no-one, not even my father. And in the end, I will thrive because of that.

I continued my trek, deep in thought while observing the wildlife. My bow rustled on my back and I ignored it, used to its weight. My fingers had calluses from where I had spent hours practicing till I was a dead shot. One of my many forms of defense. That along with karate, bow staff fighting, archery, sword fighting, hand to hand combat and gymnastics.

I was good, a master in some even. But I never let myself boast or enter tournaments. That led to arrogance, which led to downfall. It always did.

I sighed.

Up ahead was a small clearing and I decided to stop for a break even though my stamina could last far longer, hours so.

It was a nicely spaced clearing, pine trees reaching far into the sky where they met the breeze of the wind and the sun filtering through branches to give off a sort of mystical feel. I took sentry at a large pine trees base and took a swig from my canteen. With another yet deep sigh I laid back against the rough bark, my mind wandering. I was mostly jaded. I had forced myself to be. I was always smarter than most at my age by quite the far shot so no-one like me. My constant moving also didn't help. Eventually I resolved to become friendless and slowly shut myself off from everything in the outside world.

Even my own father had given up on me. We couldn't hold a conversation for more than a few sentences and he no longer looked me in the eyes. He told me once, on the one time we had an argument before I had completely turned black and cold, that he hated my maturity.

It made me cold and yet fierce. Someone you want to help yet will get burned whenever you step too close.

He had screamed himself hoarse, in anger, pain, and weakness. It was that conversation that had shown me the weakness I did not want to feel. The weakness of relying on someone.

He wanted a beautiful, loving daughter that would tirelessly care for him through thick and thin.

I couldn't be that person.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would as I came to the realization and for that I was incredibly grateful.

Looking at the sky with a reminiscence feeling I gave a grin. Soft, small, and barely there, but a grin none the less.

It slowly faded into a look of peacefulness that was rare for me as I watched the clouds hazily swim across the sea of blue. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them once more and turning on my side.

A glint caught my gaze and I sat up as I noticed it was not a normal object. It was round, smooth and nearly covered by the foliage. However a single silver piece drew my attention and now, I couldn't look away.

Crawling to it I pushed back the overgrowing green and gasped.

It was beautiful.

I gently reached out to it, skimming my finger tips along the silvery egg.

I froze at the thought.

Instinctively I knew it was an egg due to the outer appearance and thin white membrane like lines that crossed all over it. But what type of animal. As a biologist's daughter I knew as much as he did and more on these types of things and I _knew _I had never seen a type of egg like this.

I wondered when it was going to hatch and wondered, for a brief moment, if it was some new animal.

As if answering my question the egg started to quake. I leaned back on my hackles much like the Chinese seiza position and watched as the egg began to fragment and crack.

It peeled away and out popped the creature inside.

In a moment I would forever deny, I was speechless.

Because in from of me could be no less- than a dragon hatchling.

End chapter one….

**Chapter two- A new place**

I always had a reasonable head on my shoulders, always being told I did as well as knowing myself. So when something like this happens it was no surprise I really just sat back to absorb the situation.

The dragon hatchling was a fooling in length, maybe just over so, and was such a beautiful silver that it practically was a white gold. Its wings were four times its size and had a beautiful emerald green streak along the edge of each wing as if an emerald had been melted down and the wing was dipped into it like paint.

Its eyes were also sparkling silver that flowed with knowledge. The pupil was an emerald green that matched my own, I realized, and around it was a single ring of sapphire.

They were **exactly** like my own.

If I was anyone else I would've been freaked out. But I wasn't. I was an intelligent woman with profound skills…and a dragon hatchling that shouldn't even _exist_.

With that I groaned.

"What are you doing?" I questioned lightly as the small hatchling began to nudge my knee.

It looked up at me with what I would call a 'Duh' look and nudge me again. With a sigh I reached out with my hand and gently tapped it on the nose as a reprimand. That was all it took I later found out.

An icy chill raced up my arm to spread throughout my body. I couldn't call it painful but I couldn't cal it pleasant either.

It was amazing though.

At was as if the world tilted and reshaped into a whole new place, Colors becoming brighter and my body feeling….revived.

Almost as if before I was dull to my surroundings and now everything had become High Definition.

But best of all it was the _feeling_ that had appeared in the back of head. It was as if suddenly someone was there, watching over me, protecting me. It just simply _was. _It accepted me and everything I was no questions asked, no accusations or changes.

The world spun once more and I locked gazes with the dragon who stared at me intently with a searching gaze. No.

An accepting gaze. A gaze that was both satisfied and relieved.

A gaze that looked at me and through me.

Then I sunk into a black abyss.

~~~~~~******break*******~~~~~~~~

When I awoke I immediately stood up and accessed my surroundings.

I didn't like what I saw.

I was still in a forest, yes, but this was not the same forest.

No.

It was different by far.

First off, the trees were **tall**. Like, it blocked out the sun and gave no clue to where I was tall. I stretched and sighed as I realized my situation. I had no idea where I was, I had a dragon hatchling, and no supplies except for the items in my bag that I luckily still had. Speaking of the hatchling, I had no idea where it was.

Looking around I gapped in a weak moment I would never admit to. Sitting by the spot I had woken up at, was the dragon. But it was no hatchling now. It was at least the size of a small pony and was staring at me with and extremely satisfied expression. "Damn, is that normal…?" I mumbled to myself and a low rumble came from the dragons' chest.

'_No…'_ came a whispered voice, as if my ears had water in them.

I knew instantly, _instantly,___that it was my dragon.

The voice just seemed perfect for him.

Yes, him. The deep tenor of his voice told me so.

"You speak, how?" I quipped and heard a mental laugh. I think I had my answer already. The dragon knew this and stayed silent.

'_What is your name?'_ I tried mentally and the dragon gave a surprised look. But I only shrugged. It felt natural to talk to him this way; I simply followed my instincts as I usually did.

'_I have none'_ he said and I looked at him in question. '_You must give it. You are my rider petit.'_ He said.

'_Little one? And your rider?'_ I questioned slightly frustrated. I didn't like not knowing. The dragon gave me a smile. _'You are in the land of alaseigia, a land where dragons like myself were once common but were slowly growing extinct. I am the last of the final three dragon eggs. I am also the last to be born, but because of my bred I grow far quicker._' The dragon explained.

'_You are my rider, one of three. There is another male like myself and a female, both hatched and claimed by their riders. Currently there is a war going on, one by an evil man named Gallbatoriax….._

12345break54321

For what seemed like the next hour I was told of the war between the Varden and the 'king'. I was explained to about all the riders and my place in it all, for which I was greatly thankful. Then came the part about naming him, as I surely couldn't call him dragon forever.

I stared at him for a long while, before giving a small smile.

'_Ceil seigneur…' _I said and he filled with pride as the name clicked into place.

_Sky lord…_

His voice suddenly came with great clarity through my mind and a question popped into my mind.

'_Ceil...you're not normal, even for are dragon are you?'_

He looked at me in surprise before grinning, as much as a dragon could anyways. _'No,_' he started 'I am a rare dragon even among dragons. I am an_ encercle_ dragon, or a circled dragon. I have both speed and power. The other two dragons in existence are both powerhouse dragons, build specifically for battle. The opposite of the are vitesse dragons, or speed dragons.

I would outnumber both in a fight because I have both. My kind is rare because we were hunted due to this. We were a threat.' He finished.

I frowned and sat down next to him, my fingers trailing down his spiked back. I hated that. He felt my compassion and nudged me gently.' I made a great choice' he said in a rumbling sigh and I let a smile grace my face. This was a new beginning. **End chapter two**

**CHAPTER THREE- First flight and magic tricks**

** I**t had been a month since my impromptu landing in this odd dimension and I had learned much. I used all my spare time to train. I would not be left behind in this war, especially if women were treated how I thought they were here. I'd show every last bastard not to mess with me. My name would be feared.

Ceil and I often moved, his presence becoming too big ignore. In the woods we stayed there were long gashes in the trees from his scales and claw prints the size of monster truck tires from where I came from. And the sad thing was That I wasn't exaggerating, ceil was **that** huge.

He would've dwarfed my cabin and in the forests, his head reached over the tree tops when he stood on his hind legs. THAT was saying something.

I learned the ancient language as Ceil taught it to me and found I had quite the ability of using magic. Due to my incredible stamina my magical core was huge even without Ceils added in, together ours was unimaginably large.

Today However I was excited. I wouldn't kid myself. Today, Ceil and I would fly together.

Ceil had weeks ago become the proper size for me to fit comfortably on him, but now he would barely have any burden carrying me. We had both been excited to hurry and fly together, but due to the Kings spies everywhere we were hard pressed to find a spot to practice. It had to be vacant as well as clear so we could practice aerial combat.

I was excited about that too. Aerial combat. The sound of it made me quiver in delight. It was an unknown fact but I _**loved **_adrenaline, ran on it like fuel. Ceil seemed to share this unhealthy aspect, and I knew one day it would be our end

Our practice place was a large clearing in a large group of mountains Ceil called the Beor Mountains. It had sharp turns and crevices as well as nothing to catch fire. Ceil had told me there would be fire soon. When I asked him what he meant he simply shook off the question and we continued on.

Currently I was sitting on a high cliff face that overshadowed the clearing where I would mount Ceil for the first time. I practically vibrated in impatience. Around Ceil I hid nothing.

Not my emotions or thoughts. Nothing. It was nice to let go and confide in Ceil. Deep down, I knew he would always stay by my side.

Ceil looked up at me from the clearing and I immediately stood.

'_Come petit, it is far time'_ he said in a deep baritone now.

**I **was beside him in seconds and I could feel his excitement as well as my own. I put my hands on one of his many spikes and hauled myself quickly onto him, exactly how I imagined I'd do it.

For a moment we sat, enjoying the euphoric feeling of dragon and rider, our heartbeats matching and breaths even. Slowly in anticipation Ceil raised his wings, the sun making them glimmer and shimmer like a diamond. He grinned and with a push, we were off.

It was nothing like I expected. It was so much better.

I could feel Ceils muscles work under me, quick and powerful. I felt air burn my face and I welcomed it. It was exhilarating and I took it like a drug. It was just as addicting as one. My hands were clasped around his neck and in a split second decision I decided to be daring.

I released my arms from his neck and put them out like an airplanes my heartbeat speeding up. I shrieked in surprise and joy as he took a dip and a was forced to grab hold once more. He just rumbled in happiness and I swore I was grinning like a fool.

We were dipping and diving, swirling and spinning, going and going.

However my vision started to act weird and I mentally questioned Ceil.

' _Let go petit'_ was all he said. And I did.

Immediately I was pulled into a world that consisted mostly blue, greens, and bright whites. I realized I was looking through Ceils eyes and was amazed. Every move Ceil made I felt as if I was he himself. It was amazing and everything was surreal.

When I snapped back into my body I laughed joyously loud and clear. The loudest and happiest I had in years. Suddenly Ceils Body rumbled and spasm. For a moment I was worried, but then I _felt it._

It was as if the world shook and I was breathless for but a moment. In a wave it came, hot, fast, and greener than any emerald.

_**Fire.**_

With a swirl Ceil spouted it like water, the flame encasing us in it like a tornado as he spun. The heat scalded my body yet I thrived as it burned bright.

With a sudden jerk of speed Ceil was hovering above the whirlwind tunnel of fire he created. I watched in amazement as he roared, loud and dangerous. The force sent the tornado towards the rocky mountain side in an insane speed, the green flames burning hotter as they traveled.

They hit the rocky mountain side in rings, each larger and hotter than the last. It was if I was watching an action packed film, the rings slamming into the rock with such force each hit sounded like a thunderclap and impacted like a shockwave.

The rock exploded outwards and ceil looped upwards to avoid collision, his wings blowing away clouds of dust that had surrounded us like a mushroom cloud.

I laughed.

And laughed.

They joy was everything I could ever want.

Just me and him.

My dragon and I.

**Chapter three ends**

**Chapter four- prison and murtagh -PARTE UNO**

When you have a dragon all other means of transport become meaningless. If I want to walk, I briskly do so, the need for speed ceil offered in my steps.

I rarely rode horses now as they were annoyingly bumpy now. Ceil was smooth and graceful as he flew. Horses- not so much.

Right now was one of those times I'm forced to walk, the reason being of how close I was to the capital. I was practically in the king's city walls. Currently I was hunting for some food. The reason we were so close to the king-simple.

I wanted information on one of the riders. I knew once I met the Varden it would be hell trying to leave as they'd want me to _serve_ them. Ugh, _shudder._

I was planning on getting into the castle, but right now I had no Idea how.

"Halt! You there! Do you know you hunt in the king's forest?" A man called from behind and I froze, made sure my mark was hidden by black gloves, and turned to him.

"No, sir. You must humbly forgive me for my intrusion." I said with a disarming smile. It made my eyes a hypnotic green and my hair swirl tauntingly.

The man gulped.

"Even so my miss but the king has ordered all found in his forest to be tried" the guard mournfully told me, falling helplessly to my manipulative doings.

I was indignant.

"On what means!" I raged.

He looked taken aback before giving a strange look. "Haven't you heard miss? There've been sightings of another dragon. The king grows angry at this" He told me as if it was obvious. I froze.

"Dragons…." I whispered and he chuckled

"Aye miss, but I'll protect 'ya." He said chuckling again. "Haven't you heard miss. It has been almost eight moons"

I quickly thought. "Nay fine solider," I said with flattery" I live with my dear father in these woods. I must have come farther than intended"

He nodded as if in understanding.

"Aye, I see miss. I'll tell you of the riders and dragons then as we go to the castle. The king and his vassal have one themselves you see. One dead black and the other a fire red."

I was about to complain but my mission came back to me and I deflated.

"Alright dear solider man, lead the way for this young girl" I said shyly. It left a bad taste in my mouth, I wanted to vomit. Or better yet, punch the pig next to me.

In my mind, Ceil roared and I gave a grimace the solider didn't catch. From here on in, things got serious.

Psssh.

Like it wasn't before.

****

Soooooooo, how it. My first installment of my first oc story. Review or you'll never see another chapter. I'm serious, have you seen the last time I updated my other stories. It's because no-one reviews…so yeah. Review dammit

Yellowbeez


End file.
